


Silver Demon

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abue, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M, MadaDei, MalexMale, ObiKaka, Seme Uchiha Madara, Seme Uchiha Obito, Sharingan, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uke Deidara, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Violence, Yaoi, demon kakashi, mature language, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: When Obito was fifteen years old, he and his father were attacked by a shape-shifting demon. Instead of running like he was told to, Obito hid and ended up being discovered by a demon in the form of a human.Lucien Uchiha had lost his life protecting his son from the human-like demon's attack. His father's death caused his Sharingan to unlock and right as Obito was about to face off against the shape-shifter, another demon appeared. A demon with silver hair, pale skin, and mismatched eyes. The left eye held something Obito never expected to see. An eye possessing the Sharingan, something only the Uchiha possess.Now, five years later, Obito is still searching for the Demon King and the Silver Demon he had met in the woods that night.~~"Tell me something...." Obito growled as he held his prize at gunpoint. "Where did you get that eye?"~~TRIGGER WARNING: Yaoi, Abuse, Mature Themes, Mature Language, Violence, Death, ect.~~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I just have the plot and any OCs I may add.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Madara, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Silver Demon

“Come on, Obito. We’re nearly there.” A tall man, with shoulder length raven hair spoke as he slowly made his way through a thick wooded area. Behind him was his young son, Obito. The boy was only about fifteen years old and tonight had been his first night out hunting with his father. They weren’t normal hunters though. Lucien Uchiha was a Demon Hunter, a famous one at that. He was known for tracking down and slaying all kinds of demonic creatures that roamed the woods close to a nearby town. It was a small town with a very small population. He had been hired by the Church to help exterminate the demons that terrorized the villagers, but there was a catch to some of these demons. Some of them were beast-like creatures and others resemble humans perfectly.  
When face to face with a human who has been accused of being a demon, there are a few things to help decide if they are human or not. Purified water will burn them if it’s thrown on them, that’s the easiest and fastest way to tell. Shooting them with a silver bullet is another way, but they’re more likely to run if they’re staring at a gun. However, if it’s a Demon Hunter from the Uchiha Clan, they have their own special way of deciding whether or not someone is a demon. The Uchiha had been born with a gift in their eyes, a power that allows them to see the souls of whoever they wish. Human souls are normally pure white, with light blue tint in the middle, while demon souls are a dark shade of black with a red tint in the same place. They named the power of their eyes the Sharingan.  
“Father...why haven’t I unlocked my eyes yet…?” Obito asked as he followed close behind the older Uchiha.  
“Normally, we awaken our powers around the age of ten. Either that, or something happens that triggers the power to unlock. I got mine when I was twelve and face to face with my first demon, a HellHound. The creature had badly wounded my father and was coming after me. As a result, I got my Sharingan and was able to see the creature’s soul, thus allowing me to kill it.” Lucien explained as he glanced back toward his son.  
The two of them were currently heading home after a full day of hunting for demons. Neither of them had found any today, so it was best to call it a night and go searching tomorrow. Adjusting the long blade on his back, Lucien paused and turned so he was fully facing his son. Obito stopped as well and gave his father a look of confusion.  
“Is something wrong, father?” Obito asked lowly.  
“Son, don’t get so discouraged about not unlocking your power yet. Everyone is different. It just takes time and depends on the situation. Some are luckier than others and just unlock it without any kind of danger or trauma. Others have to have a push to unlock it. I’m sure you’ll have it soon, so just keep your head up, alright?” Lucien grinned widely as he ruffled his only child’s hair. He had lost his wife shortly after Obito was born. A demon had broken into their first home and killed her right away. Lucien caught the demon as it was going for Obito and took it out, but not before the demon had permanently scarred Obito’s face.  
Lucien sighed as he looked over the scars that covered the right side of Obito’s face. If only he had been faster that day. They’d still have Obito’s mother, and Obito wouldn’t be burned with such a mark on his face. The older Uchiha was also worried about the possible damage to Obito’s right eye. That could very well be the reason his son had yet to unlock his Sharingan, but there was also still plenty of time.  
Obito simply nodded his head, showing that he understood. His father was right after all. He had nothing to worry about. It would just take a little more time. The younger Uchiha had no memory of his mother, or the demon attack, but his father had told him both stories so he felt like he knew them pretty well.  
As the pair started walking again, a sound from a nearby bush caused them to stop in their tracks. Lucien held his arm out, telling Obito to halt. The younger male listened and instantly stopped. Both males slowly scanned the area surrounding them. Soft growls could be heard from somewhere close to them. Glaring slightly, Lucien wasted no time activating his Sharingan and drawing the long silver sword he carried on his back.  
“Obito, get your gun out and be ready. You may not be able to see their souls yet, but you ‘ll still be able to wound them if they attack us.” Lucien’s tone was stern. They had no idea what they were about to face, but it didn’t look like it was going to be good.  
Before Obito could speak, a shadow lept from the bushes, landing directly in front of the pair. It was on all fours like an animal. Sharp white teeth were bared and blood red eyes were glaring directly at them. It looked as if it were in the shape of a dog, meaning only one thing. It was a HellHound, and from the looks of it, many had tried to defeat it before it had found the two Uchihas. Long scars from several different weapons covered the creature's body. It was clearly agitated and ready to fight once again.  
The beast in front of them growled lowly and suddenly leapt at the two men. Lucien quickly shoved his son to the ground and charged at the creature. To Lucien’s surprise, the creature suddenly morphed. So it wasn’t a HellHound, but a shape shifting demon. That explained why it had managed to escape so many fights before this one.  
Obito watched as his father clashed with the demon that attacked them. The younger male clenche his trembling hand tightly. He couldn’t tell if he was shaking from fear or from a rush of adrenaline. Either way, he knew he had to do something. Forcing himself to his feet, Obito pulled a black and silver pistol from the holder on his waist. He knew he could see the lethal spot to hit the creature, but if he could manage to wound it and give his father the upper hand, he was going to.  
The demon suddenly morphed into a bird-like creature and flew toward Lucien. It was aiming for the man’s eyes. Lucien had no idea how the demon knew of his eye power, but he couldn’t let them get snatched so he quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the creature’s talons. The creature screeched loudly and suddenly shifted again, taking the form of the hound once more.  
“Smart demon...so you’re aware of the eye power we possess….” Lucien muttered out.  
“Despicable human. The Demon King has been aware of your power since the beginning of your pathetic family…” The demon growled out. Neither Obito or Lucien had been prepared for the creature to speak.  
“Demon King, huh? So he knows of our power and probably wants it gone…” Lucien glared toward the demon, his eyes glowing brightly in the dark. This information needed to be taken to his older brother and quickly, but he was sure this demon wouldn’t let them escape so easily.  
“The Uchiha are a major threat to our survival and our plans for over running the human world. Those human-like demons you see are humans who have left this world long ago and ended up in Hell. People have wronged them, or they just didn’t have enough fun while they were alive. Our King decided to give demons a second chance to enjoy the human world, and your family is getting in the way.” The dog growled a bit louder and crouched down. “Lucien Uchiha, one of the top Demon Hunters, tonight is where your death is unavoidable.”  
Lucien gripped his sword tightly. He couldn’t lose to this beast, but he also couldn’t let his son get caught in the cross-fire. Quickly, the older Uchiha turned to his son. He was surprised to see that Obito had his gun out and was ready to shoot, but Lucien couldn’t allow such a thing. Not right now.  
“Obito! Put that away and get the hell out of here! You have to go find your uncle and tell him everything!” Lucien shouted out.  
“But father!” Obito tried to protest, but was quickly interrupted.  
“Get going, right now! Do not argue with me! Just go!” Lucien practically growled at his son before looking back at the creature he was facing off against.  
Obito clenched his fist tightly, but put his gun away and started to run through the trees, leaving his father behind. However, he decided to sneak back and try to plan out a sneak attack to take out the demon so they could both get to safety. Crouching in a nearby bush, Obito watched his father and the shape-shifter fight it out. Each of them were doing a considerable amount of damage to each other. This was the first fight Obito had seen so close. He was so distracted by the fight, he didn’t even notice something creeping behind him until it was too late.  
The teen was harshly kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the opening. He hit the ground roughly, groaning in pain. The thing that kicked him slowly emerged from the bushes and towered over the young raven. He couldn’t tell if it was a human or something that just looked like one.  
“Obito! You idiot!” He heard his father shout out. “That’s a demon that looks like a human! Don’t just lay there, shoot it!”  
Obito could hear his father’s words, but his body was completely frozen. The human-like demon suddenly lifted one of its hands, long claws grew where its fingers once were. The young teen’s eyes fell closed as he prepared to be taken out, but nothing happened. Instead, he heard a grunt of pain and something warm falling onto his face. When he opened his eyes, he instantly wished he hadn’t. His father stood above him, the demon’s claws had completely impaled his back. Blood dripped from Lucien’s mouth as his body trembled.  
Knowing he was at death’s door, Lucien turned his sword around, and impaled it through the front of his body and the demon behind him. The demon screamed in agony as Lucien’s sword pierced through its soul. Slowly, the demon turned into nothing more than a pile of ash and Lucien fell to his knees in front of Obito.  
“Father!” Obito exclaimed as he quickly sat himself up. What had he just done? He just caused his father to be put in a horrid situation. Grunting softly, Lucien removed the sword from his body and dropped it on the ground.  
“L-listen to me… You have to…” Lucien paused, only to cough up blood. He was nearly out of time. “You have to...stay strong now. F-find Madara...and tell him everything you learned today…”  
“N-no...you have to come with me father! Please just hold on!” Obito had tears pouring down his face. He tried to reach over to hopefully stop the bleeding, but Lucien simply pushed Obito’s hands away.  
“It’s over for me son… I’m entrusting my sword to you… One day, I know you’ll become a great Demon Hunter...I’m sure you’ll be the one to take the Demon King down… Just don’t ever lose hope…” Lucien looked into his son’s eyes one last time, a smile forming on his face.  
“F-father...I can…” Obito couldn’t finish his sentence. He could see a bright white light with a tint of blue starting to leave his father’s body. Was that…?  
“You’ve finally got your eyes, my son… I’m glad this is the last thing I got to see…” Lucien’s eyes suddenly turned dull, the Sharingan disappeared completely. In front of Obito, his father was now lying lifeless. Obito watched as his father’s soul left his body and ascended toward the Heavens.  
Clenching his fists tightly, Obito lifted his father’s sword in his hands and got to his feet. He knew there was still one demon left. As he turned, his eyes looked directly at the shape-shifter. He could finally see its soul. Black with a red tint. It also looked slightly morphed.  
“I swear...I will avenge you, father…” Obito growled and started to charge toward the hound, but once again, he was stopped. Only this time, it was different.  
A different figure stood in front of him now. This figure was slightly shorter than he was. It had beautiful silver hair, and looked rather slim from the back. However, what caught Obito’s attention the most was this person’s soul. It was the same color as a demon’s soul, only with a very small hint of white in the center. Obito was rather confused. What did that type of soul mean? He didn’t know.  
He watched as the smaller demon suddenly leapt toward the creature, his right hand now engulfed in what looked like lightning. It was over in an instant. The shape-shifter’s body had turned to ash before Obito could even blink.  
“W-what the hell…? What are you…?” Obito asked in a low tone.  
Slowly, the demon turned toward Obito. He had a mask over the lower half of his face and his nose. His skin was pale, making him look almost like a doll and his eyes were looking directly at Obito, one dark grey and the other red, but not the normal demonic red.  
‘Impossible...that’s the…’  
Obito didn’t have time to finish his thought. The demon had disappeared before his very eyes, leaving him standing there in complete shock.  
‘How does he have that…? It isn’t possible… How does he have...the Sharingan?’

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello everyone! I've gotten motivation for another new story! Only instead of Vampires, this one consists of Demons, Demon Hunters and Angels! Sorry if it seems like this first chapter drags on a bit. It's definitely longer than what I'm used to writing. Hopefully it isn't terrible! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'll do my best to update it again soon! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


End file.
